


with the world around me

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, and also a wedding?, even MORE minor Havoc/Rebecca, minor Edward/Winry, there's an assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: As Riza walked down the aisle, she briefly ruminated on the fact that her engagement came about because of an assassination attempt.But it was worth it to see her family all together in one place, sharing in what was the happiest day of her life.





	with the world around me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of FMA since 2008 and been a fan of Royai just as long but I was always too scared to write fic for it, until this little fic took the muse by the hands and produced this oneshot. Well, I say little like it isn't almost 8k words...it was supposed to be 2k once upon a time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

“Fuhrer.” He could hear Mustang’s terse voice through the last line. “For the last time, due to the instability of the area, we highly recommend—”

“I heard you the first time,” Grumman said firmly. “How are we to show that the myth of the aggressive, terrorist Ishvalans is something the war created and that _we_ created if I don’t give the Ishvalans a show of good faith?”

Mustang let out a particularly long exhale. “Your intentions are noble, sir, but our presence has caused more groups to appear than before. We wouldn’t, and couldn’t, guarantee your safety out here if you don’t follow the proper safety protocols,” he growled. Grumman could hear the creak of the phone as Mustang gripped it tighter. “And I’m not being responsible for your death.”

“Careful with the phone, sir.”

Grumman could hear his granddaughter pipe up from the other side and he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Hello, Riza,” he called cheerfully. “Tell Roy to stop worrying and that everything would be fine if I took the regular train in from Central out to your post.”

“Hello, sir.” Curt and polite as always, his granddaughter. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Brigadier General Mustang is correct: logistically it would be safer if you—”

“Well, if you both agree then it’s probably the best idea if I follow security detail,” Grumman responded, still amiable. “However, I think my press corps would disagree. You’ve got good troops there, General. I think I should be fine for one car ride from the train station.” He was still chortling to himself, almost positive he could hear Roy and Riza’s twin sighs of exasperation. “I can give a detailed report to the press of Amestris on my way back.”

* * *

 

It was quiet in Mustang’s office in the wake of the phone call. His mind was racing, trying to come up with logistical plans, trying to account for everything, every possibility.

Roy opened his mouth to give an order, but Riza intercepted, “I’m currently coming up with the best checkpoints for the route. Give me a moment, sir, and I can give you the safest route possible with equidistant checkpoints from the train station.” He couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his lips. “You better stop looking at me like that before the Fuhrer gets here,” she responded, not even lifting an eyebrow. “The law is still the law.”

“He’s your grandfather.”

“We could die by firing squad.”

“He wouldn’t kill _you_.”

“ _You_ could die by firing squad.”

“ _You_ wouldn’t let that happen to me.”

“Then _you’d_ be dishonorably discharged. How are you going to protect people if you’re discharged from the military?” She finally looked up at him, eyebrow quirked. He knew her long enough and well enough to know what she was really saying: _How am I supposed to cover your back if you’re taking yourself out of the equation all together?_

He grinned at her, taking the time just to take her in.

“Stop looking at me like that, General,” she complained, before scribbling a few notes on her clipboard. The longer he stared at her, and the longer she was aware of it, he began to notice a pink tint across her cheeks. “Roy.”

“You like when I look at you like this,” Roy murmured, lifting his eyebrows at her, leaning against his hands.

It wasn’t like she had never seen him look at her like this before. Ever since he’d gotten his sight back, after the Promised Day and he’d almost lost her, they were both a bit…freer with their affection with one another, though mainly behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. Still, the laws were the laws as she often scolded him, with nothing but affection in her eyes.

“I do,” Riza said softly. She closed her eyes, a little smile crossing her lips. “I think you’re getting softer in your old age, General.”

“Old?” Roy sputtered, his hands slipping from the desk. Riza’s smirk only widened when she heard his hand hit the desk and he winced. “I am Roy Mustang, damn it. I’m not that old and I certainly don’t look it,” he said with a dark scowl.

“Your facial hair says otherwise.”

“I’m not that old!”

Riza smiled gently at him and his facial expression seemed to melt again. “Just soft then,” she teased, putting the clipboard in his hands. “I’ll need you to approve this before the Fuhrer gets here, sir.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Roy chuckled, reviewing the paperwork, giving her a casual salute.

* * *

 

“I don’t like this,” Riza murmured softly, standing at attention waiting for the train that carried the Fuhrer. She stood by Roy’s side, keeping her eyes straight ahead, but her voice was quiet so that only he could hear.

“I don’t either,” he admitted to her, the corner of his mouth barely moving as he stood, looking ahead. “I wish he’d listened to you. Before.” His eyes flickered down for a moment before they came back up. “You still got my back?”

“Always, sir,” she whispered. She nodded as the train whistle was heard in the distance. She stood straighter, her shoulders back and chin held high. “It’s time.”

Roy raised his hand in salute and the entire battalion followed. Two convoys were waiting for the Fuhrer to get him back. Covered convoys were common in the area given the military’s presence in helping the people of Ishval rebuild their culture. Sometimes he wondered if Ishval would ever truly heal from the military’s presence, and things like this didn’t help in the slightest.

Grumman came off the train, and everyone seemed to straighten up as the Fuhrer walked by. “General, are you prepared to show me what the East is made of?” he asked, eyeing Mustang.

“Yes, sir,” Mustang replied, saluting the general. “We will take you to the main camp now in the convoy train.” He looked back at Riza with a nod, and another man, serving as a body double for the Fuhrer stepped forward. “Please step into the second van with Captain Hawkeye,” he murmured lowly.  
  
Louder, Mustang exclaimed to the double, “Right this way, sir, if you please!” He looked back at Riza who looped her arm through her grandfather’s. “Welcome to Ishval, we will give you the full tour of the Dahlia district as soon as possible. It really has quite blossomed since the last time we were here.”

She looked back at him for a moment. He was familiar to this look. He’d seen it ever since their first tour of Ishval: _I have your back. I’m right behind you._

As both Grumman and his body double stepped into their respective convoys, he stepped back, he looked back at her. A look he’d found himself giving her more and more since the Promised Day.

_Be safe._

He always meant something else.

Then again, so did she.

* * *

 

“Three checkpoints down, one more to go before the camp,” the driver of the convoy reported to Mustang. Roy couldn’t help but lean back, closing his eyes.

“Thank God,” Fuery murmured, taking the grey wig off. “Sir, it feels like a hundred and thirty degrees with this thing on! How does he stand it?”

“A hat, usually. And also, he’s not wearing a bald cap and you are,” Roy snarked. He ran a hand over his face, trying not to obsess too much about the Fuhrer and Hawkeye in the vehicle behind them. “Fuery, what’s your latest news?”

“That group from the South border seems to be hanging out around there, and that little group of mercs hasn’t been seen since we last chased them off,” Fuery reported. “So we should have a clear line to our base camp.”

“That doesn’t mean they’re not hiding around,” Roy sighed, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to get up and pace, to take his mind off of things, but in a moving convoy that was unadvisable. “There’s nothing more definitive you can get than ‘should’?”

“I’m trying sir,” Fuery replied desperately. “A lot of the local channels are quieter than normal.”

“Which means something big is about to happen,” Roy groused. He turned to his right to get his captain’s input, and let out a huff of frustration when he was reminded that she was in another car all together and he couldn’t ask for her input. Besides, she was the one who had laid out the course for them anyway. He wasn’t going to doubt her.

“We have a radio, sir,” Fuery said sheepishly.

“Not worth it. I don’t want anyone overhearing us and put us all in more danger,” Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is the best course that we laid out based on our intel. I’m just worried it’s not gonna be enough to get back to the base safely.”

And then there was a loud bang.

“Stop the van!” he roared, his heart pounding with fear. His first thought was that someone had tried to assassinate Grumman. His second thought was of his captain, and the vision of her, weak and lying in a pool of her own blood. He began to break out into a cold sweat and he needed to know what was happening.

Roy opened the curtain of the back of the van. “Captain!” he called, his heart pounding as he saw the van behind them—the van with the Furher inside—with a flat tire. Hawkeye was crouched by the flat tire, frowning confusedly. “What happened, Captain Hawkeye?” he said gruffly, trying to keep his voice under control.

“We seem to have hit a deactivated landmine, sir. It’s caused the tire to go flat,” Hawkeye reported, standing up straight. She stood completely still as his eyes raked her over, looking for injuries that weren’t there. She didn’t move or speak until she could tell that Mustang was satisfied with his assessment of her nonexistent injuries. “We should transfer the cargo to the front and get moving. We’ll have a crew stay behind with the van.”

“They’d be sitting ducks,” Mustang muttered, starting to pace back and forth in front of her. He wanted to come up with a new plan as fast as possible.

“There’s a safehouse about half a mile up,” Hawkeye reported. “They could wait there with provisions while service vehicles came to this location to repair the van. And can you stop pacing, you’re making yourself a target.”

“Have you heard anything?” Roy asked, coming to a complete halt.

She shook her head. “But I know we’re out here on a hot day with minimal supplies and the Fuhrer,” she murmured lowly. He scowled lowly and she sighed, completely exasperate with the General. “General, you know I’m right. And besides--” She stopped when Grumman stepped out of the van. “Fuhrer, sir,” she said, saluting him.

“At ease, Captain. Just came to see what the trouble was,” Grumman said, waving at them both.

“Just as well, we need to transfer you to the working can anyway for your safety,” Roy murmured lowly. “But quickly, because the other you is still in the van.” As he started to escort Grumman into the van, he heard Riza take a sharp intake of breath. He knew what that meant before she needed to shout it.

“Get down!” Hawkeye called as the sound of a gunshot blasted through the air.

“Take him and go! Head straight for the camp.” Roy yelled at the one working van. He watched as the van seemed to follow his command and he let out a sigh of relief.

That was until there was a grunt and the sound of a body hitting the sand nearby. His heart practically dropped into his feet at the sound. Roy whipped around, looking for Riza to get her help with the wounded soldier, praying to any deity that would listen.

_Please, God, let it not be her._

“Captain!” he nearly screamed in a panic, dropping to his knees beside her. “Open your eyes, Captain Hawkeye.”

“There’s no exit wound, General,” Hawkeye reported through gritted teeth. “I don’t…I can’t tell how many assailants there are. I sent my men after them and told them to report to the next check point without us.”

“Just worry about yourself for once,” Roy told her harshly, stroking her hair from her face, trying to assess if there was any other wound that he needed to worry about. “And remember that you’re under strict orders not to die, do you understand me?”

Their eyes met.

_I understand._

“You’re leaving your back exposed, sir,” she rasped. Hawkeye winced as she tried to keep her eyes open for the him, and he shuddered. Just another scar she’d earned from him. “You’re going to get dehydrated if you’re out here. And I can’t protect you like this.”

“Forget about that,” Roy whispered, clamping his hand down on her wound. She let out a cry and his heart all but seized in his chest. “Shh, shh,” he soothed, the thumb of his other hand gently rubbing her shoulder. “You’re okay, Captain. The medics will be here soon, and we’ll get you all taken care of.”

* * *

 

It was unsettling to hear that your granddaughter was shot saving your life.

It was even more unsettling to hear that they had to take her away for surgery when she was brought to the nearest hospital.

It was probably the most unsettling to hear the news about your granddaughter coming from a man who was still covered in her blood. Mustang sounded seemingly cold about the situation, but Grumman was familiar was the barely concealed gleam of fury hidden behind his eyes.

So, when the dust cleared a few days later, and the security gave him the all clear that the area was settled enough for him to be seen in public, Grumman felt determined to ditch his security detail and go visit his granddaughter in the hospital.

It was late at night, the moon hung high in the sky. It was long after dark. Darkness provided people with a vulnerability that normal daylight hours couldn’t afford them.

“Fuhrer, sir,” a nurse said. “They’re taking her for tests now, she won’t be in there.”

“I’ll just wait in her room then. I just want to say goodnight to the young woman that saved my life and wish her a speedy recovery.”

They weren’t going to argue with the appreciative Fuher now, were they?

With his chessboard tucked under his arm, he walked closer and closer to her room. As he got closer, he heard the low murmur of voices.

“General,” Riza’s voice said softly. “General…” There was a pause, and then harsher: “Damn it, Roy Mustang. Talk to me.” She sighed and then added softly. “I got Fuery and Havoc to buy us some time. They told the nurses to tell anyone who was looking for me that I was getting tests done. It’s just us.”

“Who’d be looking for you this late at night?” Roy’s voice sounded now, worn out and tight. It was full of self-loathing. “More people wanting to tell you how brave you were, and how you surviving was a miracle? Or maybe someone telling you that I keep getting you hurt?”

“They’d be looking for you, wondering where you’d run off to, and wonder why you haven’t filled out your paperwork about things yet,” Riza said confidently. “And I don’t want anyone to see this.” Grumman peeked through the window, he watched Riza gently tug Roy to sit by her bed side. “You can touch me, you know. If you need to do so to know that I’m okay,” she said gently. “I’m not going to break.”  
  
He sighed and moved up on the bed, so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “You only break when my life’s on the line,” Roy muttered somewhat sardonically. His hand came up to cup the back of her head, his scars illuminated by the moonlight. His thumb brushed against the scar given to her by the gold toothed doctor. “But I guess I do the same for you.” There was a heavy pause in the air as the two seemed to melt into each other. “Do you remember the first time we did this?”  
  
Riza’s fingers began to trace the scar on Roy’s other hand. “We were in the hospital. And you were blind. And you didn’t…” She took in a deep breath. “Neither of us could sleep. All we could see was losing the other. But when you would wake in the dark, you thought my voice was part of your dream. You thought I was dead.” She closed her eyes. “You sounded like you were choking, so I panicked and nearly ripped out my stitches, trying to get to you.”

“I’ve never heard anyone yell at you before like those nurses did. They threatened you with moving you a room all together, and I could feel you wilting all the way on the other side of the room. But you still came every night when I had a nightmare. You knew I needed to touch you because I couldn’t see you. Somehow, you’ve always known exactly what I need.”

“It’s part of my job description,” Riza murmured. “I actually have steps on my salary based on how many quirks of yours I learned. I hope I never reach the top of those pay steps.” 

Roy laughed, gently burying his face against her hair. “I’m glad I can see you now, Captain.” He didn’t open his eyes, and felt her laugh against his chest. “You have to stop scaring me like that.”

“Is that an order?” she teased him softly, her voice growing heavy with sleep.

 “One of these days, you’re going to get hurt and I’m going to call out your name like I want to, instead of your rank. Then where would we be?” he whispered. Riza buried her face in his neck. “One more thing, and then you can rest, I promise.”

“Hmm?”

“You asked me, on the Promised Day, to not to go where you couldn’t follow. You understand the same applies to you, right? You’re not allowed to go anywhere that I can’t follow you either.”

“Yes, sir.”

Roy smiled affectionately. “Sleep. I’ve got you.”

Grumman stepped away. Despite them both being clothed and his granddaughter only out of surgery a day or two before, it still felt like too intimate of a scene to continue watching.

* * *

 

That was still no reason why he couldn’t visit her in the morning, once he had seen the Brigadier General back at his desk. Roy Mustang was quiet and focused, but seemed more at ease than the man who had come into his office, trying to make himself numb as he reporting what had happened to Captain Hawkeye.

He was glad to see her up, filing her own paperwork. “Furher Grumman,” she said brightly, giving him a smile that was so much like her mother’s. “I’d salute you, but they told me I wasn’t allowed to suddenly move my side yet.”

“You never need to salute when it’s us, dear Riza,” Grumman murmured, sitting across from her. “I thought I could interest you in a round of chess. Are you up for it?”

“Yes,” Riza said emphatically. “I hate hospitals.” She shifted and pulled the bedside table in between them.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to move your side,” Grumman responded, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m not, but I’m not an invalid either,” Riza said huffily. Grumman chuckled in spite of himself, shaking his head.

“Your mother was the same way whenever she got sick. Would fight being treated every step of the way,” he said, his eyes glimmering with affection for his granddaughter and nostalgia for his daughter. Quietly, the two began to play for a bit before Grumman tapped his Queen twice against the board. Riza tilted her head and tapped the side of the table twice. “You know, your mother was determined to hide your father from me.”

“Oh?” Riza asked, perfectly devoid of emotion, though he watched her gaze become apprehensive. She moved a piece. “Why was that?”

“She was madly in love with him, and knew I would disapprove because he was not who I thought he ought to be for her. In a way, I was right, given the way that he treated you.” Grumman’s voice got a little icy. He moved a piece. Though he didn’t know specifics, he had gleaned enough context between Mustang and Riza about the nature of Berthold’s treatment and how they’d both turned out.

“He was my father,” Riza said quietly. “He may have treated me cruelly, but that never stopped me from wanting to do right by him.” She smiled wryly as she moved her next piece and took one of his. “For better or for worse.”

“You never deserved being treated cruelly. You were only a child.” He took one of her pieces now.

“I’m not a child anymore. I know how to find and stay with the people that have earned my loyalty. And I’ll follow those people to hell and back.” Another piece.

“Some would say you already have. Are you sure it’s not too hot?” Grumman couldn’t help the twitch of his lips and she even laughed a little bit too before wincing and gently rubbing at the fresh bandages on her side.

“Fire is warm, yes, but it doesn’t always burn,” She looked her grandfather straight in the eye. “I learned to appreciate the beauty of fire on my trip to hell and back. So I’m not looking back on my choices, no matter what.”

“I would expect nothing else from my granddaughter,” Grumman laughed. “But indulge your old grandfather and let him have the family he didn’t get to before? I know you don’t owe me anything, but I would hate to make the same mistake twice.”

“Checkmate, sir,” Riza with a little smile.

* * *

 

“Why is he asking you to go back to Central?” Riza asked, looking up at him. “I’m not well yet, the reconstruction of Ishval isn’t over yet. Why are you being called back now?”

“I don’t know,” Roy despaired, pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead. “I got a telegram that Fuhrer Grumman is holding a special meeting with his council and that my attendance is mandatory.” He stood by her bedside, frowning as she winced when she tried to stand. “I’m going to send Havoc here to protect you.”

“But who is going to protect you, sir?” she despaired quietly, looking up at him. She leaned back against the bed, her face taut with pain.

“I’ll be okay for a short trip to Central,” Roy promised. He glanced furtively out of the window, and out Riza’s door, to make sure no one was watching them. He gently kissed her forehead once he got the all clear. “I can watch my own back for a little while. I’ll let you know when I’m coming back, or if I need to send for you.” He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek.

“Please don’t get court martialed, okay?” She let herself lean into his touch for the briefest of moments.

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Sir,” Fuery said, knocking on the door. “It’s time to go.”

“Be good for the nurses,” Roy teased and Riza scowled deeply at him as he left her room. His shoulders sagged once they turned the corner and he sighed.

It wasn’t until they were almost out of the hospital that Roy spoke again. “Havoc’s train just got in, right?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. The train just got in and Havoc is already on his way and keep her company, sir,” Fuery said.

Roy nodded, sliding into the car. “And Havoc knows I get updates every six hours, right?”

“Isn’t that a bit obsessive?” Fuery asked tentatively, looking up at the General as he slid in beside him.

“I was going to ask initially for every two hours, but the Captain talked me down and said every six would be enough,” Roy grumbled, looking out the window so he wouldn’t be tempted to look back at the hospital. “She said every two hours was obsessive. But it’s not every day your subordinate gets hurt.”

“Well, you would probably get six hour checks if any of us had been hurt even before the Promised Day. After all, I know you used to get regular checks done on Havoc when he was paralyzed,” Fuery conceded. “And if you hadn’t been hurt after the Promised Day, I’m sure you would’ve mother-henned us all to death.”

Roy blinked in surprise at his youngest subordinate, before letting out a chuckle. “I suppose you’re not wrong,” he admitted. “It’s dangerous how you’ve all become my weakness. Hell, even Fullmetal and Al could be used against me.”

“The dangers of letting yourself be human, I think,” Fuery said wisely. “But ultimately, it ended up killing the Homunculi in the end. And it saved all our lives.”

“Worth it,” Roy said quietly with a little smile. “Worth every second of it.”

* * *

 

His hand shook as it rested on the receiver. He was trying his very best not to damage the paper that was now sitting on his desk in the wake of the Fuhrer’s meeting.

Letting out a long sigh, he began pacing back and forth in his office.

“I can’t believe you’re surprised,” a voice drawled from his doorway. Roy turned to see Olivier Armstrong standing his doorway with her arms crossed. “You two are the worst kept secret in Amestris, especially in the wake of the Promised Day. He was bound to find out eventually.”

Roy let out a huff and resumed his pacing. “When did you know?”

“Oh, years ago,” Olivier said, waving her hand idly about. “Maybe it was when we did the first training exercise together.” She paused, and added harshly, “And it’s a shame she’s chosen the path she has. I always thought highly of her. I had hoped she would consider my offer to come up to Briggs some day and leave you. She’s a fine soldier and an even better person. Much too good for you.”

“What? You jealous that she’s ending up with me?” Roy teased weakly.

“Hardly. She’s far more my type than you are,” Olivier replied, raising her eyebrow at Roy. “Besides, I think you’re a bigger idiot than she is with the way you’re carrying on so. She would’ve reported in immediately, regardless of her own feelings. All you’re doing now is stressing yourself out and making her worry about you because you’re an idiot.”

“What? Idiot’s the best insult you can do? You’re getting soft,” Roy muttered.

“What did you call me?” Olivier intoned softly, taking a menacing step forward. “You forget yourself, Brigadier General. You are speaking to the Northern Wall of Briggs, and a Lieutenant General at that. Now, as an officer of a higher rank, I order you to call Captain Hawkeye.”

“Fine, fine!” Roy snapped, stomping over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and looked over at the Lieutenant General, unnerved by the smirk now residing on her face. “Are you going to leave or?”

“Oh no,” Olivier replied, sitting down in the chair across from Mustang’s desk. “I’m going to watch you enjoy squirming every second that I’m here. And after all, I want to make sure that Captain Hawkeye gets the message okay. She’s needed back in Central.”

* * *

 

“You’re going to break my arm if you hold it any harder,” Havoc commented, somewhat teasing. “If you rip your stitches, the General is gonna kill me.”

“It hurts and my next dose of medicine isn’t for a bit,” Riza admitted quietly.

“And when you say it hurts a bit, you mean you’re in a ridiculous amount of pain right now,” Havoc sighed. “I’ve got a cigarette. That’s about it.” He passed one to Riza who took it reluctantly. “I’m sure whatever the General called you back for…it’s okay.”

“I just wish he’d tell me why he called me back so soon,” Riza sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s not like him to be so secretive. Not with me.”

“Well, if he was being court martialed or arrested or anything of that kind, we’d know about it by now,” he replied reassuringly, stretching out. “The newspapers would be all over it.” He nodded appraisingly. “Your seat’s busted. We can get new ones.”

Hawkeye shook her head. “Small comfort,” Riza replied tersely, squeezing her eyes shut. Havoc turned to look at her. “I guess I should’ve listened when they said I needed to keep reclining.” She looked back up at him, giving him a brave smile.  
  
“Do you want to switch?” Havoc asked with a frown and Riza shook her head. “You’re too stubborn for your own good, Hawkeye.”

“I know,” Riza laughed weakly, resting her head against the chair. She was quiet for a few moments before she added, “How’s Rebecca? She must’ve been hard to handle to when she found out I was hurt.”

“You have no idea,” he groaned playfully. “The only person in this world who loves you more than Rebecca is…” He stopped, seeming to remember himself. “Sorry. We’re not friends like that. It’s not my place to tease you about it.”

“We are, Havoc,” Riza said quietly, looking over at him. “I consider you my friend.” She tilted her head. “Thought it would be wise not to talk about that where prying ears can hear.”

“I don’t know why not,” Havoc replied, more at ease now. “You two are the worst kept secret in Amestris.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, General, I got here as fast as I could,” Riza reported, saluting Roy then immediately wincing as she did so.

“Hey, hey, sit down Riza,” Roy soothed, guiding Riza into a seat.

“Already calling me by my first name?” Riza asked weakly, closing her eyes against the pain for a moment. “I thought you promised me you wouldn’t get court martialed, sir.” She opened her eyes again and Roy was kneeling beside her.

Or rather, he was kneeling on one knee beside her, holding her hand gently.

“What—”

“Do you want to know why Grumman summoned us here?” he asked softly. His thumb gently trailed across her knuckles. “He wanted to make some amendments to the anti-fraternization clause.”

She tilted her head, wondering why he sounded choked up. Riza tried to ask what was wrong, what had happened, but Roy looked at her. And she knew he needed to finish whatever hew as trying to spit out. But she was terrified for what it meant.

“People in different departments can see each other. And…” Roy swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice faltering her as he looked at her. “And people who have been working together for more than ten years.”

Riza’s heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. Did that mean they had to wait another ten years before they could be out in the open and to stop having to hide?

“And there’s one more addition to the clause,” Roy said shakily. “And this one was voted on unanimously by the counsel…that any relationships that had already met these conditions just needed to submit a form to human resources.” He pressed his forehead to hers, gently. “So what do you say, Riza? Still ready to follow me into hell?”

Riza pulled upward by the collar so she could kiss him. “Marrying you would hardly be hell,” she replied, her voice a little thick too.

* * *

 

Rebecca screamed for nearly fifteen minutes.

Hayate, curled in Riza’s lap, let out an annoyed huff at the amount of noise Rebecca made, even if it was over the phone.

 “Rebecca, it’s just a wedding,” Riza laughed, stroking her pup’s fur. “Do you get this excited about all weddings?”

“Um, you’ve gotta be kidding me, Riza!” Rebecca exclaimed indignantly. “First of all, it’s your wedding. Second of all, it’s your wedding to Roy Mustang! It’s about damn time!” She let out another shriek of joy and Riza pulled the phone away from her ear.

“Well if you keep carrying on like that, you can’t be in my wedding party,” Riza teased when her friend settled down.

“Oh, calm down, we both know I’m going to be your wedding planner and your maid of honor,” Rebecca huffed. Then she paused thoughtfully. “Oh, are you trying to be calm and collected cuz he’s sitting there? Laughing at me? I’ll kick his ass! You hear that, Roy Mustang?”

“No, no, he’s not here,” Riza sighed, leaning back in bed. “The doctor says I’m still on bedrest for another week or so before I go back to help with the reconstruction efforts. Roy just happens to take that very seriously.” What Riza failed to mention was that she’d already moved into Roy’s place, and the bed she currently was inhabiting was his rather than her own.

“Oh, he’s serious about your _bed rest_ , huh?” Rebecca leered, and Riza could only imagine the look on her best friend’s face. “How good is he at bed rest, anyway?”

“Well, considering that I was shot, he’s insisted on sleeping on the couch,” Riza replied dryly. And she waited to hear Rebecca take a sip from her coffee before adding, “But trust me, I’ve had plenty of experience with him and bed rest over the years.”

 Rebecca sputtered and Riza chuckled, scratching the back of Hayate’s ears. “And you never said anything?” she shrieked indignantly. “Riza! What are best friends for if not the juicy details!”

“Well there was a law in place,” Riza responded wryly. She wilted a little bit, looking down as she continued to stroke Black Hayate’s fur. “I was scared that if I even thought about it, it would ruin his plans. So we kept it quiet.”

She was quiet, almost melancholic as she was lost in her thoughts, until she felt a gently kiss to the top of her head. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, Rebecca,” she murmured softly, before hanging up. Riza smiled up at Roy. “Welcome home.”

“Talking to Rebecca hardly quantifies as rest,” Roy murmured, sliding in beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

“Please, any more rest and I’ll go stir crazy,” Riza huffed. “I hate being cooped up and you know it.”

“Not even if I said a visitor was coming?” Roy asked.

Riza quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well now you’ve got me intrigued. I get a visitor?” she asked.

“We’ll meet them at the train station tomorrow. Do you think you’re up for an outside adventure?"

_Them?_

* * *

 

“Jeez, I thought you were hurt!” Edward exclaimed as Riza all but strong-armed him and Al into a hug. It was only a moment before both boys reciprocated, wrapping their arms tightly around Riza.

“What can I say?” Riza asked affectionately, squeezing them tighter for a moment before a twinge of pain won out. “You’ve been missed.”

“Here, let me help you,” Alphonse offered his arm to Riza and she gladly took it.

“Some man you are, Al got to her before you can even offer. Are you sure she wasn’t drugged out when she agreed to marry you?” Ed teased, immediately going to tease Roy.

“Oh, please, Fullmetal, you’re just jealous because my proposal was more romantic than yours.”

“Paperwork is not more romantic than equivalent exchange!”

Both Riza and Al chuckled as Ed and Roy strolled ahead, still bickering playfully with one another. “Some things never really change,” Al said happily.

“No, they don’t,” Riza murmured. “So what brings you here? I hope you didn’t come all this way from your travels just for me.” Her lips pursed into a frown, but Alphonse shook his head.

“It’s just a stop on our way home,” Al replied, still gentle as ever as they kept walking. “Brother was anxious to see Winry again. He needs a repair, and also he misses her, you know?”

“I’m sure he does. And I’m just as sure that she’s incredibly anxious to see you both.” Riza smiled fondly, giving Alphonse’s hand a squeeze as they continued to walk.

“And how are you?” Al asked sincerely. “We’d heard you were hurt but you seem to be all right now.”

“The doctor says I can return to the office in a few days but can’t return to Ishval for about another week or so,” Riza told him. “I could’ve gone back now, really and done minimal desk work if I wanted. It was Roy who insisted I stay home.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Al grin. “What?” she laughed.

“We’ve never heard anyone call him Roy before, not even you,” Al giggled. “That’d be like calling Teacher by her first name!”

Riza smiled fondly. It still amazed her sometimes. All the Elric brothers had to go through, and they still were not only able to keep their good hearts, but still a sense of wonder in the world.

“That reminds me,” Edward said. Drawing himself up to his full height, he glared at Roy. It reminded Riza of Edward’s many squabbles with the General when they were younger, but this time Edward was almost as tall as Roy now.

“Listen up, General,” Ed started, pointing a finger into Roy’s chest. “I don’t care what rank you are, or if you ever become the leader of this country or anything like that. I don’t even care what corner of the world I’m in. If I ever find out that you’ve made the Captain upset or you’ve hurt her, I will personally come here and kick your ass! You got that?”

“As if I would ever do anything to hurt her!” Roy sputtered. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because!” Edward huffed, poking Roy’s chest again. “No one else was gonna give you this talk so I’m gonna be the one!”

“But…Riza, help me out here!” Roy exclaimed indignantly. He gestured to Riza as if asking for assistance but Riza could only smile at Edward.

“Thank you, Edward,” she said. It was all she could spit out, but she hoped Edward could see the depth of her gratitude.

And even if he didn’t, Roy could tell.

* * *

 

“It’s so good to see you,” Winry said, handing Riza a cup of tea. “I had an inkling the boys would be home soon, but I had no idea they’d be bringing you along with them.” She smiled and looked out the door. “Just as well that you’re here. Ed’s pouting that he has to share being a groomsman with Havoc. It’s only been a day and it’s driving me crazy.”

“He should be thankful Roy didn’t take Armstrong on his offer to plan the wedding,” Riza replied wryly. Winry’s face went a little pale at that and Riza let out a low chuckle. “He’s not having a man of honor. Well, he is..but…”

“But it’s Mr. Hughes,” Winry finished softly. Her fingers drummed along the rim of the cup before adding, “I used to not know what to make of their friendship. I guess I just never really knew the Colonel—I mean Roy—I mean the General…I…”

“You can just call him Roy,” Riza interrupted. “Hughes always did.”

Winry nodded. “I never knew what to make of their friendship. Mr. Hughes was always so warm and friendly and…I dunno. Mr. Mustang always seemed so serious,” she added. “It never made sense to me that they were such good friends.”

She paused, and her hand curled around the cup. “And then I saw how much he tried to protect Ed and Al. And you. And Ed told me about how badly he wanted to avenge Mr. Hughes’s death,” she continued quietly. “And I realized that he and Ed really aren’t all that different.” She smiled at the ground. “And suddenly it made all the sense in the world.”

“Why he and Hughes would be friends?” Riza guessed.

Winry nodded. “But not only that. Why you’d join the army to protect him.”

“You remembered,” Riza said, a little surprised.

“So did you,” Winry replied. She paused for a moment before adding, “I kind of looked up to you, in a way. I still do. How could I not admire someone for doing everything they possibly could to protect and take care of someone they…” She blushed a little bit. “Sorry, was that weird of me to say?”

“Not at all,” Riza answered. She smiled. “I looked up to you too, you know. In a way. You were the reason I grew my hair out.” She looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back up at Winry. “It’s also why I’d like you to be my other bridesmaid.”

“Me?” Winry asked excitedly. “Are you sure? I wasn’t going to reciprocate or anything, Ed and I don’t even know when we’re getting married, but wow, a bridesmaid!” She got up and hugged Riza tightly. “Thanks, Riza.”

Riza hugged Winry back just as tightly. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Roy’s hand gently trailed up her spine, his fingers dancing softly around the edges of the burn marks he had given her. “Do you ever hate me for this?” he asked quietly. “For giving you these?”

“No,” Riza murmured honestly, the ministrations putting her to sleep. “Why? Do you hate you for giving me these?”

“Sometimes,” Roy admitted. “I know it’s what you wanted, but…”

“You’ll never need to hurt me like that again,” Riza said, rolling over to look him in the eye. Her hand trailed through his hair, trying to soothe the guilt he felt. “Besides, I asked you to set me free. And you did.”

“But if I hadn’t driven him to—”

“Roy Mustang,” Riza said firmly, sitting up so she could glower down at him. “There’s a lot of things my father was, and you can’t blame yourself for any of them. Trust me. I spent a long time wondering the same thing. What I could’ve done differently so that I would’ve been enough. That he wouldn’t have done what he did.”

“I should’ve protected you,” Roy muttered despondently.

“You did,” Riza said fiercely. “Do you really think I’d be marrying you if I thought you didn’t do everything to protect me, you self-deprecating ass?” Roy looked up at her, surprised, and she softened a little bit. “Please, Roy. I’ve put it behind me. I need you to put it behind you too. That’s what you can do to protect me now.”

Roy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face against her hair. If he let out a sniffle or two, Riza didn’t comment on it. She just wrapped her arms around him, holding tightly.

“It wasn’t your fault, Riza,” Roy whispered.

“And it wasn’t yours, Roy,” Riza replied. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

If her voice sounded choked, Roy didn’t comment on it.

They held each other in the dark of their room, until their breathing calmed a little bit. Roy was first to pull out of their embrace, but he didn’t go very far. He brushed her hair gently out of her face looking up at her with a look of awe and wonder.

“What?” she asked affectionately.

“You continue to surprise me,” Roy said honestly, cupping her cheek.

Riza leaned into his touch. “It took me a long time to get there,” she began. “Realize that what my father did to me wasn’t my fault.” She took in a deep breath, looking down for a moment. “It was finding my own family, people who…loved me just as I was. I’d never had that before you. Before Rebecca. Before the team. Before the Elrics and Winry. And now I even have blood relatives who are a part of that family and I never thought I’d get that.”

Her eyes came back up to meet his. “You gave me that. Or you were the start, anyway. And the more people I met, and the more people who I let love me and love them in return, the more I realized it wasn’t my fault.” She pressed their foreheads together. “So please…don’t see me as that girl who lived in the decrepit house, who had her father’s research tattooed into her back.”

Roy kissed her sweetly. “Trust me. I’ve never seen you as that. I always see you as the girl who fought tooth and nail to fight through both a hell I know and a hell I don’t. I see you as the woman who carries scars on her back but has the biggest heart of anyone I know.” He smirked playfully as he added, “And most importantly, you’re the woman who holds my heart and watches my back. And soon enough, you’ll be my wife. Is that good enough?”

“Perfect,” Riza said happily, curling into him. She felt the last of Roy’s tension leave him as he wrapped his arms back around her.

* * *

 

“I feel like it’s very macabre for us to stop at a graveyard before we go to the church to get married,” Roy teased weakly.

“You don’t have to come,” Riza said, squeezing his hand. “I just…feel like it’s something I have to do.”

“No, no, I want to see him.”

Hand in hand, they walked together through the tombstones. They almost didn’t have to pay attention to where they were going, the route was so ingrained in them from their many visits over the years.

They came to a stop, hand still clasped tightly to one another’s.

“Hey, Hughes,” Roy whispered. He bit his lip, eyes already watering. Riza squeezed his hand tighter. “It’s your job as best man to make sure I get to the church on time. So being dead isn’t an excuse for slacking, okay?” He took in a shuddering breath, tears quietly running out of the corner of his eyes. “I’ll see you there, man.”

He turned around and walked back to the car, needing some time to pull himself together.

Riza knelt in front of the tombstone, placing flowers from her bouquet on his grave. Inside the flowers was a picture of Elicia in her flower girl outfit. “Thank you, Hughes,” she whispered. “Thanks for keeping him alive long enough to give us both our family. We’ll see you at the church, right?”

* * *

 

As Riza walked down the aisle, she briefly ruminated on the fact that her engagement came about because of an assassination attempt.

But it was worth it to see her family all together in one place, sharing in what was the happiest day of her life.

Grumman walked her to the end of the aisle and let go of her arm. She turned around for a moment to hug him tightly, and he cupped the back of her head gently. When she pulled away they both wiped a tear from their eyes.

“Dearly beloved,” Breda started. “We are gathered here today to see these two _finally_ get married.”


End file.
